


Tinsel explosions

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tinsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: 3. Tinsel
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581952
Kudos: 37





	Tinsel explosions

**_Tinsel Explosions!_ **

There was a loud pop as Eddie stood in front of Buck’s door.

He hurried to turn the spare he was given to see what it was. Then there was another.

He looked on in horror at the scene before him. It looked like one of those disaster movies where anything that could go wrong did.

“Christopher! Buck!” He ran in past the all the red on the floor.

“We’re over here!” Buck yelled as Eddie turned towards the couch.

A shiny wall was now dividing the living room from the kitchen.

How did buck find tinsel long enough to hang from the loft down to the floor?

“I had to make them.” Buck said looking at Eddie through the parted makeshift curtain with Christopher beside him.

Either buck was psychic or Eddie had said that out loud. In reality it was neither.

“I told buck he needed to decorate his place too. Even if it’s his last Christmas here” Christopher said coming over to his father.

“It looks really, festive.” Eddie said eying the gold in buck’s hair with amusement.

“We were having a little tinsel fight. I was obvious winning.” Buck’s shirt was covered along with his pants.

“Sure” Eddie sighed.

“I didn’t get it all over myself buck. Yours exploded everywhere when you opened it.” Christopher said.

“Alright. Maybe I came in second place. Between us.” Buck smiled as Eddie came closer.

“Why are there red puddles by your front door?” Eddie asked looking at the colorful strings thrown about the small living room.

“Uh oh.” Christopher said looking at buck.

“The popsicles. They must have fallen from the table and melted. I gotta go clean those real quick before they stain. Be right back Christopher.” Buck said going to inspect the damage. How long had it been? Please come out.

“So he took you to the store, then got you popsicles, and you forgot about them while having a decorating fight?” Eddie both asked and knew that’s how it happened.

“Yep. Buck’s the best.”

“I’m hurt son.” Eddie faked being wounded.

“You’re cool too dad, but he’s buck.” Christopher explained.

“Yeah. That He is.” Buck came over to kiss Eddie at hearing that.

“You two talking about me?” Buck asked.

“Only good things. You cleaned up the crime scene. You’ll lose your deposit just before you get out of your lease.” Eddie warned while thinking of buck finally being able to move in next month. Things were changing.

“You can barely tell. I doubt they’re gonna C.S.I. L.A. my place when I move out.” Buck said coming over to Christopher as Eddie looked around.

The place was nice, especially with the cute decoration explosion.

Before Eddie knew it buck was kissing his neck and grabbing him in a tight hug. Huh?

“Now Christopher!” He shouted as they had green and blue tossed over them.

“Traitor. You distracted me.” Eddie joked while pretending to struggle.

“We just wanted to make sure you didn’t feel left out babe.” Buck said giving Eddie another peck and a wink.

Eddie then moved to put Christopher onto the couch before tickling him in retaliation.

“No. No! Daddy stop. It’s no fair.” Christopher giggled as Buck sighed.

His place had some good memories in it but he looked forward to making more with Christopher and Eddie in their home. He snapped a photo before they looked over to him.

“Buck, help me!” Christopher said between breaths.

“On my way buddy. Hey, Eddie we need to order something before the good places close.”

Christopher wanted pasta so it was pasta they got. It being bucks favorite place too didn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189694431483/3-tinsel-tinsel-explosions-there-was-a-loud-pop


End file.
